It's Only Love
by i-am-loved17
Summary: Set six months after Erica left, Arizona never came to Seattle Grace.  Now these two surgeons arrive at the hospital the same day. The only thing that's certain is that Callie Torres' life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Only Love

Rating: T

Summary: Set six months after Erica left, Arizona never came to Seattle Grace. Now these two surgeons arrive at the hospital the same day. The only thing that's certain is that Callie Torres' life is about to change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm typing on. All the rest is Shonda Rimes'

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction in three years. This is also my first Grey's Anatomy story so I am uber nervous. Yes, I did just use the word uber, and I probably will again somewhere down the line. I am not awesome at grammar or spelling, which is why I majored in Psychology. However, I did try and let's hope I do remember something from high school English. I do not know if this will remain a one-shot or become a multi-chapter story. So give me some feedback, please.

"Mark... no." The brunette looked at her friend, keeping a straight face.

"Please, Callie, just one more night." The man begged his best-friend and co-worker. "Lexie, wants to spend some time with big Grey tonight and I just want to go to the bar. I can't be an old loser there by myself."

"Come on. We both know that you would never been a loser and you are just trying to make up excuses to get me drunk." She loved her friend, but sometimes he worried too much. She was more than happy alone and a one night stand with a random from a bar would just slow down her progress. "I'm fine, Mark. Get it through your thick 'I'm the best plastic surgeon in the world' skull."

He laughed at her and nodded. "You're right. I could never be alone at a bar. The woman... they flock to me." Although he was still worried, he pushed it to the back of his head as he watched her laugh. He knew she was going to be fine, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to make her feel better at a faster pace. It had been six month's since her girlfriend's departure and Callie was still not making any progress on the dating front.

"..." Mark was about to say something else when he watched Callie's smile fade and turned so he was slightly behind her to see what she was staring at.

"Erica..." Callie whispered so quietly that she didn't know if Mark could here her. That theory went out the window when she felt him place a comforting hand on her back.

"We can turn around and walk away, Torres. Give you some time to deal with this." Callie nodded and let Mark lead her the other way towards an on-call room. Once they walked into the room, the pair sat on the bed. Callie sunk her shoulders forward and held her face in her hands while Mark rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Callie..."

It was at that moment that she let it all out and began sobbing. The emotions she felt when she first saw Erica were overwhelming. It had been six months since she'd seen her ex-best friend and it was harder than she expected.

"Callie," Mark began, "What she did to you..."

"What she did to me?" Callie turned to look at him so fast that he had to jump back slightly. "She did nothing to me. I hurt her and pushed her away. I forced her to leave, Mark. How do I apologize for that?"

Mark stared at her shocked. He had no idea she felt like that. When Erica had left Callie had been hurt, so he had always sided with his friend. It's not like he didn't know that somehow the fact that Callie and him had slept together could have influenced the blonde's decision to leave, he just choose to pin the blame on the one who hurt his best friend. "Maybe it's simple."

"What?"

"Maybe all you have to do is tell her you're sorry." Mark paused when he saw her look at him with an incredulous look on her face. "I mean... its been six months. I'm sure that her life has moved on from the short-lived relationship you two had."

Callie nodded. She knew he was right. She had moved on too... in a way. Sure, she didn't have a significant other, nor did she really go on dates, but she just wasn't ready. After her relationship with Erica had ended she didn't know where to go. Girls or guys? Men or Women? Things weren't as clear cut for her and although she had needs, and was horny as hell, she wasn't ready to make any rash decisions.

"Or..." Mark started causing Callie to turn her attention back to him expectantly. "If she hasn't moved on I'm sure you could have a rendezvous."

"God you're a pig." Callie punched him in the arm while releasing a little chuckle. She watched him hold is arm in mock pain as she turned forward again, shaking her head slightly as she did. Mark always did have a way to make the most stressful situations a little less brutal and she loved him for that. When Erica had left, he had been there for her. He was even semi-supportive of her becoming celibate, although his constant offers of helping her release her sexual frustration were slightly inappropriate at times. Yep, he was definitely her best friend and knowing that he would still be there no matter what happened gave her strength.

Mark continued to stare at her back as she concentrated on her thoughts. She was going to be fine, that much he knew. She was Callie, his bad-ass surgeon friend. The friend who had kicked ass everyday and he loved her for it. He watched as she stood up and turned towards him. "So I'm gonna go and find Erica. I guess it's better to get this out now while I still have the balls."

"Torres, you will always have balls... and if you happen to need some extras, well have have two very good ones right here." He replies as her points to his lap.

Without responding, but noticeably rolling her eyes, Callie straightened her lab coat and headed towards the door. As soon as her hand touched the door nob she turned around to look Mark in the eyes , "Thanks."

He nodded as he watched her leave the room. The second she was gone Mark laid down on the small bed and sighed; he might as well stay and wait. There was a fifty percent chance his friend will need him again in about an hour and if he could fit in a nap in the mean time even better. Unless... he could find Lexie that is.

* * *

Callie had been looking for Erica for fifteen minutes when she finally found her at the nurses station in the Pediatric wing, which makes sense, she was there for a consult on a child. As she got closer she realized that she was letting her nerves get to her. 'You are a bad-ass. You break bones for a living. Just do it fast, like snapping a bone back into place.'

Before she knew it Erica was standing right in front of her taking notes on a chart. "Erica." She had said it. That much was sure of. What she was unsure of was if it come out sounding anywhere near normal.

"Callie." Erica turned to stare at her ex-girlfriend. "I thought I might see you here. Just not in the Pediatric wing."

Callie laughed nervously and looked around. When realization hit that she had maybe actually been in that part of the hospital only twice she nodded. "Yeah, I was actually looking for you. Could we maybe talk."

"Here?" Erica asked, not exactly knowing what the brunette was going to say. She knew that it had been wrong to leave Callie without so much as a goodbye and she wouldn't blame the woman if she wanted to yell.

Callie nodded. "I think think this will do just fine. Listen... I want to apologize. I am sorry for sleeping with Mark when we were together. I honestly think we are past excuses and I just want to say I am sorry that I pushed you away."

Erica was shocked. That was not what she had expected, but hell... if they were going to be mature about this all then she was all for it. "I'm sorry too. I should have talked to you, but... no, you are right. No excuses. We were both to blame and now its over. Deal?" Callie stared at the hand that was reached out for her to shake and smiled. This was it, everything was out in the open and she was feeling very mature. Just as she began to lift her hand, however, she saw a flash of blonde hair roll past her.

"Dr. Hahn." The blonde haired woman stopped beside Erica. "How's our patient?"

Callie watched as Erica turned to talk to the new woman as if she barely respected her. She looked down the blonde's body, taking note of every curve, and stopping at the shoes. 'No wonder Erica doesn't respect her, what doctor wears shoes with wheels?'

"See something you like?" Callie was broken out of her thoughts as the two woman looked at her expectantly.

"Um...The... Your shoes..." She knew she was stuttering, but it was kind of hard not to when the most beautiful blue eyes were staring back at her. They held eye contact for just a moment before the woman laughed at her.

"They are called Heelys and I am Dr. Arizona Robbins, a very awesome Peds surgeon." Arizona reached her hand out for the brunette to take. This time Callie didn't hesitate. She almost instantly reached out her hand to respond. When their hands met Callie felt nothing but the other woman's hand in hers. It was warm and soft, but the most part that shocked her the most was she felt time stand still. She looked up from their joined hands and straight into Arizona's eyes. When the brown eyes met blue it was magic. She couldn't help but smile as she stood in the middle of darkness with nothing but Arizona's beauty as a light.

Arizona felt like she was in a movie. A Disney movie. Like one where the lonely girl meets the prince and then they automatically fall in love. Not that she was in love or anything, she just couldn't breathe. The minute the woman in front of her grabbed her hand she felt herself subconsciously hold her breath. Unfortunately, it became unbearable and she decided she has to end the contact before she did something she'd regret.

At the loss of contact, Callie took a step back and felt herself come back to reality. She quickly looked around and realized that Erica was still standing patiently next to the woman whom she just learned was Arizona. What seemed like hours must have simply been seconds. "Callie Torres, nice to meet you."

"Well we have to get going," Erica began, looking between the two surgeons but stopping at her ex, "But it was good talking to you. We need to do it again."

Callie smiled and nodded while the two women turned to walk to their patients room. At first she was a little disappointed that she didn't get to talk more to Arizona, but when she saw the blonde pull out the wheels on her shoes she just smirked. 'You'd never see a man wear those. I've definitely just moved on.'


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's Only Love

Rating: T

Summary: Set six months after Erica left, Arizona never came to Seattle Grace. Now these two surgeons arrive at the hospital the same day. The only thing that's certain is that Callie Torres' life is about to change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm typing on. All the rest belong to Shonda Rimes'

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! They really inspired me to write more. Sorry that this update is shorter than the first, but due to the holiday week life has been really hectic. Hopefully I can get another one out sometime this weekend.

Arizona Robbins loved listening to gossip. It's not for the fact that she believed it all, actually she knew how inaccurate most of it was. It was for the fact that only through the rumor mill could someone end up pregnant, divorced, arrested and get a bad haircut all in the same day. Fortunately for her, she heard gossip a lot. First of all, she was friendly... like, super friendly. Secondly, she worked at a hospital. That's why when she was reviewing a chart at the nurses station she was not surprised to hear whispers about her new, albeit temporary co-workers.

"I cannot believe that Hahn is back. Did you see how Dr. Torres reacted?" The nurse on the right whispered in a tone that showed how excited she was about her current news.

The nurse on the left nodded. "I heard that they had a mature conversation..."

"Are you crazy? Hahn was so hurt when Callie slept with Sloan that she had to bring her new girlfriend with her to make her jealous."

"Seriously? I wonder if Torres knows? I bet she'll be so hurt that she jumps back into bed with Mark." This caused both of the nurses to laugh.

"I bet that she'd punch both of you if she knew what you were saying about her" Arizona looked up to see an angry Asian girl looking at the two nurses. The nurses stopped laughing and looked up at the doctor before turning around and walking away while looking at the floor.

"Stupid nurses," The woman muttered before walking up to Arizona, "So I hear you have a patient with tricuspid atresia."

Arizona just stared at the woman in front of her, shocked at her bluntness. She only responded when she heard her repeat the question. "Um... yeah, I do. Why?"

"I need to be on your service."

The blonde was once again taken aback by how completely open this woman was. The scariest part was that she saw nothing but seriousness on the other woman's face. "Excuse me, but I do not even know who you are."

"Christina Yang, forth year resident."

The pediatric surgeon smiled and reached out her hand. "Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you." Once she realized that the other woman showed no interest in returning the smile or the friendly gesture she pulled back her hand and sighed.

"Pleasantries aside can you just tell me, am I going to have to ask Hahn?" Christina sighed and looking defeated. She placed her elbow on the counter and placed her head in it. She knew that it was a long shot getting a peds surgeon to help with anything, but it was better than talking to Hahn. She still hated her old teacher and for good reason, but it was too hard to find heart surgeries worthwhile anymore.

Arizona looked the woman across from her from top to bottom. She knew nothing about her other than the fact that she seemed to be against politeness and seemed to have some problem with Erica. Actually, the only redeeming quality that the woman seemed to have was that she defended Callie in front of those nurses. "Do you know Dr. Torres?"

Christina looked at the other doctor confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Tell me about her. If you tell me what you know about her then I'll put you on the case." Arizona knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. Four hours, twenty minutes and about fifteen seconds ago when she meet the gorgeous Latina had been one of the top ten unforgettable moments of her life.

Plus it didn't help that what the nurses had been discussing had made her brain spin with questions.

Christina smiled and looped her arm through Arizona's making her walk away from the counter. "Did you know her real name is Calliope?

* * *

Callie Torres loved lunchtime. Although it was not always on a set time, she was normally able to run into at least one of her friends. Today was no different as she walked up to the table where Mark Sloan and Owen Hunt were sitting. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Did you hear that Dr. Hahn was offered her job back?" Mark responded as his best-friend took the seat next to him.

"Mark, you are worse than the nurses. I was just telling him that I could think of a more appropriate Cardio surgeon than one who left the hospital with such short notice." Owen added.

"Oh, well I guess we'll just have to see if she accepts or not." Callie replied as she began eating.

Mark stared at her at disbelief. "You are okay with this? Were you not in the same on-call room with me?"

Callie smiled down at her food when she remembered her last encounter with Erica. Not that she had forgotten it since it was playing on repeat in her head for the past four hours, twenty minutes and about fifteen seconds. Surprisingly, it was not the conversation with her ex-girlfriend that was occupying her mind, but the meeting with the new blonde Peds surgeon.

'Arizona Robbins.' Callie smiled even brighter at the thought. Since her divorce to George, break-up with Erica, and George's death, she thought had given up on finding love. However, the moment that she looked at Arizona she knew there was something there. The spark between them was overly obvious to her, and she just hoped that the blonde saw it too.

As she looked up from her food, she noticed the two men staring at her expectantly. "Oh, um... what were we talking about?"

Just as Mark was about to respond his pager went off followed only seconds by Owen's. "We are not done with this, Torres." He pointed at her before throwing away his trash and following Owen through the cafeteria.

* * *

"Wow, you really know your stuff, Yang."

"I know," Christina replied. She had spent the past few hours with the new Peds surgeon and it was beginning to be a little too much perky too handle. "So I can scrub in?"

Arizona nodded causing the other woman to simply walk away. She definitely was not surprised since it was obvious from the beginning that all she was interested in was the surgery. Now that she was alone again her mind went through the events of the day. It started out relatively normal. She met Dr. Hahn at the hospital, checked on her only patient, and then they went over how to treat her. However, everything changed the moment she met Calliope.

Of course, Cristina's promise to tell her everything about the other woman did not even scratch the surface of who the brunette really was. She was certain of that. What she was uncertain about was how the woman could make her feel so incomplete with only one meeting. Fortunately, now that everything was done for the day she could go back to her hotel and relax.

"Arizona," Callie walked up to her and smiled, "Hi."

Arizona smiled back subconsciously, "Calliope."

She didn't know why she walked up to her, it's not as if she had anything to say. All Callie knew is that she found herself drawn to the woman. She had seen her roommate, Christina, talking to Arizona and was intrigued as to what they were discussing. "How was your day? Liking Seattle-Grace?"

"I am liking it a little more now." Arizona responded, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Callie's smile turned into a smirk "Really? Something happen between you and Dr. Yang?"

Releasing a little chuckle, the blonde took the two steps needed to reach the other woman's ear and whispered, "I was actually thinking about a different brunette surgeon." Before stepping back, Arizona dropped a small peck on the woman's cheek. Seeing the stunned look on the Brunette's face, she smiled before turning around and walking out the doors of the Cardio wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It's Only Love

Rating: T

Summary: Set six months after Erica left, Arizona never came to Seattle Grace. Now these two surgeons arrive at the hospital the same day. The only thing that's certain is that Callie Torres' life is about to change.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm typing on. All the rest belong to Shonda Rimes'

* * *

"Three shots of tequila. Anything else?" Joe asked the three doctors in front of him.

"I think we are fine for now." Mark answered before taking his shot and downing it.

"Don't listen to him, Joe, we are going to need about six more." Cristina laughed.

Callie watched as her two friends took their shots. She didn't really feel like drinking, she had only come due to the constant begging of her best-friend. "I don't think I am going to need anymore, but thanks."

"What's up, Callie? Blondie being back made you know fun?" Cristina asked taking another shot.

"This has nothing to do with Erica. I just... had a good day and do not need to get drunk tonight." Callie responded causing the other two to look at her as though she was crazy. "How are you dealing with her being back? She is never going to put you on her big case."

Cristina smirked, "I'm already on the case. I just did a favor for the peds surgeon on the case. Nothing big, just told her somethings about you."

Mark nearly spit out the shot he was taking as he took in what Cristina was saying. "Wait... she put you on the case because you told her about Torres here?"

Cristina nodded causing Callie to glare at her. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, just your full first name and a few other little useless facts." Cristina waved it off. "You can't be mad at me, I would sell you to her for a chance to scrub in on the surgery."

The look on Cristina's face showed nothing but seriousness causing the other two to laugh. Mark started some new conversation about one of the nurses confronting Lexie about his whorish tendencies but Callie wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by the fact that the peds surgeon was just as taken by her as she was.

From the corner of her eyes Callie saw the blonde hair walk through the door. She knew it was Arizona right away. The bounce in the woman's step gave her away. However, she still felt herself turn around to double check. As soon as she laid eyes on the blonde haired beauty walking towards the bar she felt as if she couldn't breathe. The way that the woman's jeans fit around her butt and down her legs made Callie feel something she hadn't in a long time: desire.

Before she could stop herself, she had stood up, murmured something about getting another drink to her two friends and began walking to the bar. She let herself let out a small breath when she saw that the other woman was sitting alone. Without even thinking about the next move she sat down and ordered a drink.

"Calliope," Arizona turned to her and smiled. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well it is right across from the hospital. Very convenient." Callie responded causing the woman next to her to laugh.

"I guess you're right. Are you here alone?" Callie pointed to the table where Mark and Christina were laughing at something Owen said. Arizona nodded, "Aren't they going to miss you over there?"

The brunette smiled and leaned in a little closer to Arizona, "We both know that if I went back over there, you would miss me over here."

Arizona knew she was right. She had missed Calliope every second that they weren't together since they first met. It was pathetic and Arizona Robbins did not do pathetic... at least not in front of anyone. So she did something that she was great at... changing the subject. "Tell me something, Calliope, is it true about you and Dr. Hahn?"

Callie backed up and looked into the other woman's eyes, searching for something, anything that could explain the reason for this question. "What?"

"I have worked with Dr. Hahn at Massachusetts General for almost six months. In that little time she has done more than enough to give me a hint that she goes for woman. But you... I don't... you surprise me, Calliope."

Both woman just sat and looked at each other for a moment. Neither could tell what the other was thinking. Callie was in shock. She had no idea how to respond. First of all she was very confused, and mildly interested to know what the comment about Erica meant. Mostly, however, she was surprised that Arizona couldn't tell that she was a mess around her. Of course Callie knew she was hardcore, but the past 18 hours she had been sure she was a blubbering idiot. Especially in front of the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked." Arizona was about to get up to leave. She could tell she had made the other woman uncomfortable, but she had to ask... for her own sanity. However, before she could walk away she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Stay." Callie whispered. Arizona stood there for a moment, having the brunette's hand on her made it impossible to move. She couldn't think, it was as if everything went off in her head and all she could feel was the woman's hand on her. "Please, stay."

She sat back down as she felt her wrist being released. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No," Callie interrupted. "Don't be sorry. I just... Yes, its true. Erica and I... we were a couple."

"Oh..." Arizona turned away to look at the bar in front of her. "So you are interested in women?"

Callie chuckled. "Well, actually Erica was my first. But you are a woman and I am interested in you. So I guess you could say that."

The blonde turned her head so fast to look at the other woman that she thought she might experience whiplash. "Wait... Erica was your first?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded with a look of confusion on her face. "Is that a problem?"

"Actually, yeah it is. I think I was wrong for kissing you earlier. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Callie watched as the blonde all but ran to the door. Before she knew it there was no sign the the other woman had even been there. She looked over to where her friends were still sitting, lost in their own conversation. However, she was disappointed so she did the only thing she knew would help. "I'm going to need some Tequila, Joe, and keep them coming."

* * *

"Dr. Robbins, are you listening?"

Arizona perked up at her name. She looked up at the woman across from her. "Yes, Dr. Hahn, just zoned out for a minute. Continue."

Erica Hahn stared at Arizona and sighed. "We need to operate on Ms. Rowan within the next two days. She should be strong enough by then."

"Awesome." Arizona stated with a small smile. Normally she would be ecstatic to hear that her patient would be strong enough to go into surgery. That way her patient can get on her way to recovery and back on the way to the rest of their life. However, that also meant that within the next week she would be back in Boston. Of course she had turned Calliope down, she knew they would never work, but that doesn't mean that she didn't enjoy seeing the gorgeous brunette.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all, I am super excited." Arizona tried to widen her smile, but both of the woman could tell it was fake.

"I know I am going to regret this, but what's wrong? You have been distracted all day."

Arizona cringed, she had known that question was coming, but didn't know how to answer. She didn't exactly know what happened between Erica and Callie and had no idea how the other doctor would respond. "You know Dr. Torres, right?"

Erica nodded and sat down in the chair behind the desk in her makeshift office. Arizona took the seat across from her and sighed as when her butt hit the seat. "I don't mean to intrude, but I know you two had a past. So I was wondering... is it normal for her to... drive you crazy?"

Erica laughed lightly at the woman's wording. She knows exactly what Arizona was feeling, she had felt the same way when she was with the brunette. "Only if you let her. She is one hell of a woman." Erica hesitated and leaned forward in her seat before sharing the rest. "We were friends, actually, she was my best-friend. Then one day, we... became more. I realized I was gay and she took things a different way."

"Oh," Arizona felt as if her biggest fears were coming to life. She had a feeling this was going to happen and this is why she never dated newborns, but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

"Eventually she slept with Mark Sloan, her best-friend and the head plastic surgeon here. I was hurt and so I left. Packed up, hopped on a plane and headed to Boston with my parents." Erica finished. She could tell that what she had said just made the other woman even more confused. "But... I don't regret it and neither would you."

"What?" Arizona's head snapped up. "I wasn't..."

"You like her. That's okay, Dr. Robbins, its normal to be attracted to someone like Callie."

"It's different with her," She stated sadly while playing with her hands in her lap. "But I don't date people new to being a lesbian. You just said yourself that she can't handle it."

Erica sat back in her seat and sighed. "Give her a shot. Trust me, I know that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

Arizona nodded. Erica had said the one thing she wasn't expecting. Her brother had always told her that saying whenever she got hurt by the love. He was never afraid of getting hurt and told her it was because you should live with no regrets. He had been right her whole life, and she can't believe it took Erica Hahn to remind her of that. She stood up and walked over to the other doctor, pulled her out of her seat and into a big hug.

"Thanks," Arizona said as she pulled back and headed towards the door. "I have to go."

* * *

Callie walked out the doors of the hospital into the dark night. As soon as the wind hit her she snuggled tighter into her coat. Fortunately, her apartment was right across the street and she didn't have to walk too far. It had been a really long day. She had been woken up at eight in the morning by her pager with a horrible hangover. They had called her in on her day off because some stupid person on a motorcycle it a wall going way to fast on the freeway and had broken nearly every bone in his body. It's not that she didn't love every moment in that OR, but she wished it didn't have to be so darn early in the morning.

She was almost completely out of the parking lot when she heard a car pull up behind her. "Calliope!" She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She could recognize that voice saying her name anywhere, it had been replaying in her head for the past two days. "What do you want Arizona?"

The blonde could tell she was annoyed by the tone of her voice. She waited until Callie turned to look at her before responding. "I'm sorry for last night. I want to make it up to you. I want to take you out."

Callie looked at her as if she had two heads. "Right now?"

"If you'll let me" The blonde nodded with a big smile on her face.

Callie stared at her for a few seconds before she let her lips turn up into a smile, opening the door of the car and taking a seat. "It's no fair when you use your dimples."

* * *

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. I am beginning to love them almost as much as Grey's Anatomy. Anyways, this chapter is a little longer than the last, but I couldn't decide if I should go into their date or skip to the after. So I decided I could postpone this decision until I write the next chapter. 


End file.
